My Black Sacred Jewel
by Irisuchan
Summary: Kagome the goth girl moved to a new too sweet town that freaks her out but she has to start in a new school that she finds friends there but what if the darkness that her mother and herself left begind in their old town finds them and wants to destroy the


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of the characters just the characters you don't be familiar with from the show.

**Chapter 1: **

Kagome woke up from the annoying alarm clock besides her bed. "Shut up already you damn clock." Kagome mumbles while lazily yet angrily slammed the button to shut the

alarm clock off. "Damn what's today-" "Kagome hurry up and get yourself ready, you are going to be late for the first day of school!" her mom yelled from the kitchen. "Fine!"

Kagome yelled back with a tired sigh. She got out of her bed and got her clothes ready. Her shirt was a black sleeve-less shirt with a white skeleton on the middle of it and with

safety pins around it and some below of the shirt. Her skirt was a full long skirt tiers black, Mediterranean Modern Carefree Bohemian French Provencal Folk Style decorated

with white skulls. She then put her black sandals that lucky for her the long skirt hidden it. She then started to apply her mascara and then her black eyeliner then with red

eyeliner to show that she was supposing had cried. She then put on so black mixed with white eye shadow and then she put clear lipstick and then finally she tied her long purple

highlighted hair into a high ponytail and then with her Granny Voodoo Goth style earrings stylish her dark gothic looks. "Arghh Finally!" Kagome sighed impatiently while

running downstairs to get her breakfast and get going to her new school. "Goodbye sweetie!" Her mom yelled hearing her rush to the table and then to the door. "Bye mom."

Kagome said before she ran out of her apartment and into the streets were she walked

without a care in the world. 'Damn when will she stop calling me sweetie.' Kagome thought while walking. Her mom have forcibly moved her to this too nice town that was

freaking her out just to get away from her dad and her little brother Souta. Kagome looked at the ground with an angry look. She didn't notice that she was going to bump

into someone until it was too late. "Watch it wench!" an angry male voiced yelled to her. "What the fuck did you call me?" Kagome said while looking at the boy she bumped to

who was supremely cute. He had long black hair with beautiful dark blue eyes that made her stare in wonder. "A wench and what are you fuckin' staring at?" the boy said.

Kagome shook her head and then glared at the guy who was glaring at her back. She didn't notice a girl that had the same characteristic as the guy who was in front of her that

stepped in front of the guy with a sorry look. "Sorry about that umm may I ask what's your name?" The girl said with a small smile. "Name's Kagome." Kagome said with a

raised eyebrow. "Kagome well my name is Irisu and that is my brother Inuyasha." Irisu said while looking back at her brother who humph in protest. Kagome nodded and started

walking away. "Hey wench that's rude you know!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her. "Hey stop following me you freak!" Kagome yelled. Irisu blow some of her red

highlighted hair away from her eyes in annoyance. "Freak! Looks who calling a freak, freak!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome glared and turned back were she was heading. "So

what?" Kagome said while continuing her walk towards her school that appeared by turning a corner. "So…Kagome are you going to this school?" Irisu said while appearing

out of nowhere besides Kagome. Kagome raised another confused eyebrow while looking at Irisu. "Yea what's up with you?" Kagome asked. "Cool then you can hang out with us

and our other friends then." Irisu said with a smile while in the background Inuyasha looked at his sister's back as if she was crazy. "Are you crazy Irisu? We barely know the

wench and you inviting her to hang out with us?" Inuyasha said while glaring at his sister. "What wrong with that? Know Kagome will you join us?" Irisu said while turning

away from her brother and to Kagome. "Fine if you are that worked up about it." Kagome said not helping smiling at her new founded friend. "Awesome well lets get in and get

your schedule Kags." Irisu said while all three of them entered the school that Inuyasha grumbled angrily making the girls roll their eyes on his childish acts.

**So what ya think? YOU better review or I will never forget you! LOL just kidding you but please review!**


End file.
